


Fallen Champion

by LeafyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos had a strange attraction to the new teacher at Beacon. There was something so entrancing about him, something that drew her eyes. She has no idea that this man will lead her down a path of corruption and sexual debauchery.





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha listened to the teacher’s lecture intently, taking in every word as the man spoke. Professor Douglas Albion was new to Beacon, yet he had quickly won Pyrrha’s friendship. Not only was he from Signal, like her, but he was a renowned professor in their kingdom.

They were both plagued by their fame. Pyrrha was looked up to and seen as untouchable, held on a pedestal so high that her voice couldn’t be heard by the ‘common’ people down below. The professor, on the other hand, was harassed almost every day by questions and controversy.

Professor Albion had made himself famous as a Hunter by single-handedly saving an entire town years ago. He then made himself infamous by speaking out against the Kingdom’s politics, Atlas’ militarized Hunters, and the use of Hunters-in-Training as child soldiers.

He was also a stalwart opponent towards the racism and prejudice faunus faced, and proud. He was unapologetic for his opinion, and that made him an enemy to many. The Schnee Dust Company, alone, had tried to paint him as an anarchist for years.

It left him distrusting and cold at times, yet Pyrrha had grown to know the kind man inside.

“Can anyone tell me about the Skirmish of Sapphire Falls?” Professor Albion asked, before pointing at a raised hand. “Yes, Weiss?”

“The skirmish was a short battle that took place between two platoons, one from Signal, the other from Vacuo. They came to blows when it was discovered that a known fugitive from Vacuo was hiding among the Signal military. The man was a terrorist, who had infiltrated the Vacuo military and sabotaged several operations in an attempt to weaken the kingdom’s forces.”

“Very good, Weiss. Perhaps you should be running the company, instead of the old windbag.” Despite the insult towards her father, Weiss smiled. The heiress was clearly proud of the compliment, and she didn’t seem perturbed by the shot taken at her father.

Pyrrha was just as proud of Weiss as the heiress was for herself. She knew how hard Weiss was working to improve herself, both as a person and a student. The heiress was smiling, proud of herself, as the teacher nodded his head.

“Please, continue.”

“Yes, sir.” Weiss continued to recite the history of the skirmish with amazing detail. Pyrrha did her best to pay attention to her classmate and friend, but found herself distracted as she found Professor Albion’s dark-navy eyes focused on her..

He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. He was an older man, but certainly not the oldest teacher at the school. Albion still had youth to him. The only real sign of his age was his hair, a subtle shade of grey that almost seemed white. Beyond that, he had the body of a man in his prime.

A body that was easy to admire, even under the white dress shirt he wore. The outfit was taut against his athletic frame, reminding everyone in the class that the professor was still a Hunter in mind, spirit, and body.

* * *

Class soon ended and everyone began to leave. Pyrrha did not follow. She told her teammates to go without her, and they obeyed without concern. The young woman smiled at Professor Albion.

“Another excellent lecture, Professor.”

“Ah, Miss Nikos. Thank you. Glad to know you enjoyed it. If only all the students were as receptive as you,” the professor sighed. “Can I help you?”

“Actually, I wanted to know if you needed any help.” She walked towards the teacher as he picked up papers from each student’s desk. She reached for a sheet at the same time as he did, and his hand fell on hers.

A familiar warmth traveled up Pyrrha’s arm, and planted itself in her heart, making it race. Her cheeks turned hot, but she didn't move her hand. She glanced at her teacher. “Sorry…” Professor Albion lifted his hand from hers and she pulled back her fingers. “I-I just wanted to know if you need any help putting your things away.”

Despite her flushed cheeks, the teacher kept a cool composure, smirking at her. “Trying to win extra credit points, Miss Nikos? Shame on you.”

The two laughed, and Pyrrha felt her heart flutter. There was something so comforting about being talked to so casually by the famed Hunter. “You can just call me Pyrrha when we’re alone, Professor Albion.”

“Oh? I’ll have to remember that in the future, my dear.”

She smiled, her cheeks glowing at the pet name. She wasn’t sure why she felt so funny around the teacher. They were just colleagues, friends at best. No matter what tabloids and gossiping teens said, their relationship was strictly platonic.

No matter how much she might have wanted the impossible, reality was set in stone.

“So, can I help you bring your stuff to your room?” she questioned.

“Heh. No, I think I have all of this, but I suppose there is something you can do to help me.”

“Anything,” she declared, all too eager to prove herself to the older man. She told herself it was simply a drive to prove herself as a good student, but that was just a mask to hide the truth.

“Good.” He smirked at her, his white teeth gleaming. “I have to ask first, though. Pyrrha, do you trust me?”

“Wholeheartedly,” she answered, with a nod.

“And you know I only want the best for you.”

“Of course.” She stepped closer, standing in front of the teacher. Nothing stood between the two as the Professor dropped his collected papers onto a nearby desk.

“Good. You know, Pyrrha, you have always been my favorite student.” She blushed at that remark, brushing scarlet locks from her eyes. “But there’s always been one thing that’s always bothered me about you.”

“What?” Her eyes widened, and Pyrrha wondered just what she had done wrong. “I’m sorry, Professor! Just tell me what the problem has been, and I’ll fix it.”

“I know, you will, Pyrrha.” His hand fell on her shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze. They smiled at one another, before he closed the gap between them. His lips fell on hers, and Pyrrha’s eyes widened again as her cheeks burned a bright red.

The kiss was firm and strong, and it left her paralyzed. Albion’ hands stroked her body, his fingers falling on her shoulders as he kissed her. His lips nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip, parting just so he could kiss her again and again.

Pyrrha wanted to say she fought back with tooth and nail, but she just couldn’t muster up the strength and will. She couldn’t run, she couldn’t fight, all she could do was stay frozen in place as his tongue slipped between her lips. Her teacher’s tongue pried open her mouth, and slithered into her.

She pulled back, finally finding the strength to push him away. Her hands were on his chest as she panted, her heart racing. “S-stop! What are you doing?!” She tried to turn away, but his hands moved from her shoulders to her back, wrapping her in his tight embrace and pressing their bodies together.

Pyrrha could feel her breasts pushed against his chest, and she blushed as she realized the only thing keeping their naked skin from touching were a few layers of thin fabric.

“Tease,” the professor growled, his voice hot on her skin. “That’s your great sin, Pyrrha Nikos. You’re a little cocktease. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. The way you bend in front of me, flashing your lacy panties. The way you stretch around me, showing off your breasts. You’ve been teasing me with your body for months.”

“No!” She screamed. That couldn’t have been true, yet Pyrrha could already feel doubt worming its way into her mind. Had she acted that way? Had she tried to seduce her own teacher?

Even now, Pyrrha couldn’t deny how handsome Professor Albion was. Her hands were on his chest, keeping them apart, yet it also damned her. She could feel his strong, muscular figure through his clothes. He was incredibly strong, yet she barely fought him. She just kept them apart as he smirked at her.

“Really? You’re going to deny it? You always were a bad liar, Pyrrha.” He chuckled, his voice lowering as he stared intensely at her.

She didn’t say anything at first. She pushed at his chest again, but Albion was a Hunter in his prime. He was much stronger than her. Her attempts to escape were pitiful, and it only made him chuckle more.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but that’s the thing. I know you want to,” he whispered. “I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve caught you staring, or how many times you’ve desperately sought my attention, like right now.”

“That’s- I never!” She shook her head, trying to deny the accusations. Then he released her, and she nearly fell forward. Pyrrha had gotten so used to pushing against Albion that with him suddenly gone, she found herself stumbling to the ground.

He caught her arm, and effortlessly helped her onto her feet. He looked into her eyes as her face still burned a deep crimson.

“When you’re done denying your urges, come to my room. We’ll finish this.” He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, before pulling away.

“I-I won’t… I-” He didn’t care for her denial, and he simply began walking to the door.

“Oh, and by the way? Don’t tell anyone about what happened here. If you do, I’ll mention your leader’s little secret, and he’ll be expelled. I’ll see you soon, Pyrrha.”

His words shocked Pyrrha, but not because of the clear threat he was making. Her eyes were wide with horror and shock, because she hadn’t even considered telling someone about what Albion had done to her.

* * *

Pyrrha didn’t tell anyone. Of course she couldn’t, Jaune would lose his place in Beacon, he’d be outcasted and humiliated! She couldn’t do that to her friend! To the person she had fallen in love with…

Not that anything had ever come of her feelings for him… They’d been friends for over two years, attended Beacon together, fought together, and suffered together. Yet he never noticed how she felt about him. No, his time outside of Beacon was dedicated to Ruby, or Weiss, but never her.

Never his own partner. Never his mentor.

Pyrrha shook her head. Her thoughts had clearly gone on a tangent. She didn’t understand why her thoughts had gone so astray, but she tried to regain her focus..

The reality was that she really hadn’t told anyone about what Albion had done. If she had, the professor’s life would have been ruined. She couldn’t do that to a man she respected.

No! What was she thinking!? He had forced a kiss on her! She wasn’t supposed to feel bad for him. She was supposed to explain why a relationship between them was unethical and impossible. She came here to help him see the error of his ways. She knew that if she could just talk to him, Professor Albion would agree with her.

She took the doorknob in hand and twisted it, stepping inside. She didn’t even bother to knock. This was no time to be polite. She was going to march in there and set things straight!

“Profess-” Pyrrha came to a stop. There was no one in the room. Just the sound of a shower running behind a closed door. “Oh.” She blinked, glancing around the dark room as she wondered what she was going to do now.

There was no way she was going to walk into the bathroom and talk to him! He would no doubt be naked, and… She’d just wait. Pyrrha walked over to Albion’s large bed, and sat down on it.

She waited a few agonizing minutes, before the shower finally turned off. She could hear the older man walking around the bathroom, before the door opened. Her professor stood there with a towel wrapped around his lower half, and water still dripping from his bare chest and ashy locks as he smirked at Pyrrha.

“Pyrrha? Wow, you are eager. I actually thought you’d last a day without me. Clearly, I was wrong.” He walked forward, and the Huntress-in-training wanted to shoot down the idea that she needed him, but her mind was distracted by his body.

The crimson-haired woman swallowed down saliva as her emerald eyes took in every detail of his smooth, firm chest. He was incredibly well built. Not bulky, but clearly muscular. The water clung to his skin, making him almost glow with a divine light as he walked towards her.

“I didn’t-”

“And you even changed for me. I always did love this outfit on you.” Pyrrha’s cheeks were consumed by embarrassment. It traveled down her neck, and she quivered under his predatory gaze.

It was true, she had changed out of her school uniform, but it wasn’t for him! She wore her Huntress outfit because it helped her feel confident, and strong! The fact that he had complimented how she looked in the bronze outfit was merely a coincidence. The memories she had of his eyes on her bosom were the farthest thing from her mind…

“God, I love this outfit. Look at yourself.” He lifted his hand and placed it on her chest, squeezing her large breasts through the cloth. “What a slut. Walking around with your breasts hanging out.”

She crumbled before him. Her confidence turned to ash against his voice, and her legs trembled, knocking against one another. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a whimper. Pyrrha looked to the ground, only for Albion’s fingers to catch her chin. He made her look at him, and his blue eyes gleamed with desire.

“Kiss me.”

“I…” She didn’t obey, but she didn’t reject him either. She just stared into ocean-like eyes, admiring the way they gleamed in the light. Her heart was pounding louder and louder as he sneered.

For a moment, fear penetrated her soul. Had she disappointed him? Then he kissed her again, and she was swept away in a flood of ecstacy. It felt like she was knocked off of her feet and floating on a current of euphoria, carried away by it.

Albion dragged his tongue against her lips, and she gave him entry without a moment of hesitation. His tongue pushed into her mouth and wrestled with hers, but it was another fated loss for the young woman. She just couldn’t match his raw power and skill, and her tongue was dominated by his.

As they kissed, Albion’s hands traveled along her body. A hand slowly traveled under her short skirt, feeling her round ass. He dug his fingers into her naked flesh as he pulled out of the kiss. A single trail of saliva dangled between them, before falling onto Pyrrha’s breasts.

“No panties? You really are a slut.”

Pyrrha had no excuse for that. There really was no reason for why she took off her panties before coming here, other than it would make it easier for him to fuck her. That realization made her body trembled, and wet juices gushed from her cunt as she shook in his hands.

“N-no,” she moaned. “I’m… I didn’t…”

“Then tell me why you came here, Pyrrha, and don’t lie.” She became putty in his hands. One hand on her tit, groping and squeezing it, and the other on her ass, plunging his fingers into the tender flesh. “If you lie, I’ll throw you out and you’ll never see me again.”

As he leaned his head down to assault her small neck with kisses and bites, Pyrrha was lost in a trance. Some small voice in her mind told her that it would be good to never see him again. Yet her mind ached at the thought of never seeing the teacher again. She couldn’t bare the thought...

The question repeated in Pyrrha’s mind again and again. Why was she here? There had been a reason, right? A real reason, beyond just how good his fingers felt on her skin, or the jolt of pleasure she felt as his lips nibbled on her neck. His teeth dragged along her pale skin, and her body became a quivering mass of desire and lust.

Professor Albion was right, she realized. She really had been teasing him all these months. She wanted him. It was painful to admit, humiliating even, but the pain of not having him touch her was so much worse.

No, not just touch her. Pyrrha knew what she really wanted, she just didn’t have the words… She was still a girl. She needed to be made a woman.

“I… I came here for you,” she confessed.

“For me? Why?” Of course he’d make her say it. He pulled away so he could look into the eyes of the woman he was making. So he could see her pupils shift in color and form into two pink hearts, filled to the brim with love for him.

“Because I… I want you to…” She broke down the dam that held back her feelings, and allowed the depraved, cardinal truth to come out. “I want you to fuck me!”

Albion didn’t say anything immediately. He just closed his eyes and savored the moment. The sound of Pyrrha’s innocence shattering like glass as she finally admitted the truth. He opened his eyes and kissed Pyrrha, and this time she returned the passion. The two held each other, stroking the other’s naked skin as his towel fell to the ground.

“On the bed,” he growled. Short, harsh, and commanding. She obeyed without hesitation.

She tried to remove her skirt, her fingers fumbling blindly as her eyes were locked with his. She couldn’t take her gaze off of his, and he laughed at how desperate she was.

“Leave your clothes on. I love the way you fill them out.” She blushed, beaming at his approval. “My, you are beautiful.” He loved the way she looked.

Pyrrha laid out, sprawled on the bed as her heart-filled eyes stared at him. Her arms rested above her as she opened up her legs for her man. She licked her lips, panting. It felt good to let go of her inhibition. It felt amazing to finally be herself around the man she loved. She would feel even better when his penis was inside of her.

“It’s all yours,” she moaned.

“Good girl.”

Her eyes finally broke away from his sapphire gaze, and she marveled at the cock that hung between her legs. It was hard and throbbing, standing erect for her. Drool slipped over her lip as she burned the image of the cock into her mind. She never wanted to forget this.

Albion got onto the bed and took her ankles in each of his hand. She helped spread her legs, her limber and flexible body helping immensely to expose her moist cunt. She nodded her head, silently pleading for him to do it, and he obeyed. With one swift thrust, he slammed his cock into the famed warrior’s pussy, robbing her of her virginity.

Her mouth stretched open, just like her pussy’s walls, as she released a silent scream into the room. She trembled under his touch, cumming as soon as his cock plunged into her. The walls of her once virgin cunt stretched to withstand his girth. Her nails gripped the sheets as she struggled to catch her breath.

Both parties felt mindnumbing pleasure as their bodies pressed together. Albion moved like a piston, picking up speed with every ramming thrust into Pyrrha’s pure body. The redhead felt a pain the first few thrusts, but with every thrust came a flood of ecstasy. Soon whatever pain she felt was buried under a growing mountain of pleasure.

Pyrrha didn’t mind. She didn’t get to become as good of a fighter as she was without some pain. This was no different. How could she be a good lover for her Master Albion if she couldn’t take a little pain?

Her heart skipped a beat. Did she refer to her teacher as her master? How silly of her…

“A good slut tells her man how much she loves him.”

“Y-yes, Master!” Oops, she did it again. “I love you, Master! I love the way you fuck me! I love your cock! Please, h-harder! I want to be your perfect woman!” He grinned, teeth gleaming as he continued to pound Pyrrha’s body harder and faster.

“The mighty Pyrrha Nikos….. Such a whore. Who’s whore, though?”

Just like class. She was the student, and he was the teacher, and she answered his question. “Yours! I’m your whore! Your slutty whore!”

“Heh. I give you an A on your dirty talk. Now, let’s examine your pussy.” He placed his hand on Pyrrha’s stomach, and slowly moved down. She trembled under his touch, and he chuckled as he felt the outline of his cock protruding from just her toned stomach. “How does it feel, Pyrrha?”

“A-amazing. I-I’ve never felt this good before.” And she meant it. Every thrust, every slap of his balls against her ass was like a lightning bolt to her brain.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he moaned, pressing his cock into her once more. “Where do you want it? All over your face? On your clothes? In your mouth? Or maybe you want it inside of you?”

His words made her thrash and shiver. She dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed, her eyes rolling into her skull. “I-inside.” There were a dozen reasons for why she shouldn’t, but there was one big reason for she wanted his cum gushing into her.

She was a dirty, dirty slut.

“Inside? Alright then. Inside it is.” He released her ankles and took hold of her hips, using them to better fuck Pyrra’s into madness. Every few moments he’d take his fingers and press them against her clit, rubbing it. Every stroke of his fingers against her clit was like fireworks going off in her brain.

He rammed into her a few more times, enjoying the symphony of her screams, before pushing into her one last time. Her pussy squeezed tighter and tighter, becoming the perfect tunnel for Albion’s cum to reach her womb. Her eyes rolled into her skull once again as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her back arched, and her toes curled, and her body became his as she writhed with pleasure. She came with him, feeling the geyser of his sperm pour into her waiting womb.

It was the single greatest moment of Pyrrha’s life. She came, and she came hard to the heavenly sensation. When the euphoric rush finally left her, she laid on the bed limp and fatigued. The sensation of his cum swirling inside of her relaxed her racing heart as Albion admired his work.

He had done it. He had Pyrrha Nikos. She was his now…

But victory was about to get only sweeter.

The distinct sound of Pyrrha’s scroll ringing awoke the student from her blissful trance. It was coming from her pocket. The hearts in her eyes faded for a moment as she glanced at her pocket, then at her master. He scowled at the incessant ringing, before smiling.

“Answer it.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Answer the phone, Pyrrha, or would you prefer I answer it for you?”

“N-no! I-I can answer it…” Pyrrha took the scroll out of her pocket, her eyes widening as she saw Jaune’s name on the screen. Why was he calling her? Why now?

“Answer it, Pyrrha.”

“Y-yes, Master.” Pyrrha sealed her fate with the push of a button, closing her eyes as Jaune’s voice greeted her. She cringed at his greeting. His voice was so nasally. Had it always sounded so annoying?

“Hey, Pyrrha! Where are you?”

“Oh, I-I’m with Professor Albion.” Not a total lie. “Why? Did you need something?” Please say no, please say no…

“Well, no, but I just wanted to hang out with you. Maybe do some training together.”

Pyrrha had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the suggestion. Why would she want to teach Jaune how to fight when she could be learning how to fuck with her man? The young woman searched for the nicest way to reject Jaune, only to gasp. She was suddenly being moved by Albion.

She was lifted off of the bed as he laid down, leaving her sitting on his lap, his cock still pushed deep inside of her. She couldn’t stop the moan from flowing out of her mouth, perfectly clear for Jaune to hear.

“Pyrrha? Are you okay? What are you doing?”

“J-just training!” She quickly replied. “P-Professor Albion is teaching me some moves…” She hit the mute button, and did her best to glare down at her teacher. It failed to look intimidating, due to how red her neck and face were, and how even the slightest thrust made her quiver and moan. “S-stop, please! He might hear! J-just let me hang up and-”

“No.” Her finger froze, as if she was under a spell. The idea of disobeying her master was impossible to even consider, and her eyes widened as he spoke to her. “If you want to be my perfect woman, Pyrrha, you’re going to have to learn how to be a bit more naughty. Do you think you can do that?”

She struggled to reply, but right as she was about to say something, Albion moved his hips, grinding his still hard cock inside of her. She shuddered as it rubbed against the cum-coated walls of her womanhood, drool slowly trickling down her chin.

“Unmute Jaune, or I’m letting everyone know about his dirty secret, and he’ll be thrown out of Beacon.”

Well, that settled it, didn’t it? Pyrrha had to obey her master. There was nothing she could do against a direct order. She tried not to let her master see how happy she was to no longer have a choice, and obeyed his command. She tapped on her scroll and brought the device to her head. She held it between her ear and shoulder as her fingers fell on Albion’s chest, tracing his chest as he squeezed her hips.

He picked her up, and brought her back down on his cock. With his own strength, he began to plow Pyrrha’s pussy a second time. It felt amazing, and Pyrrha’s mind and will continued to melt under the pleasurable assault.

“Ahh…!”

“Pyrrha? Are you okay?!” She bit her lower lip, trying to contain her moans, but every thrust caused her to cry out again.

“Y-yes! P-Professor Albion is just being h-hard on me!” Albion snorted, holding back a laugh as Pyrrha beamed down at the man, tears building in the corners of her emerald eyes. “So hard… H-he’s really trying to pound this lesson into me.”

“Damn it, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He doesn’t have to be such a dick…” Pyrrha and Albion fought back their laughter as the crimson-haired woman began to lift her body up and down, doing her best to move in sync with her real partner.

“H-he means well. It’s nice,” she moaned. “Training with a real man.” She emphasized those last few words, digging her gloved fingers into the teacher’s chest as she bounced on his shaft. She was grinning, unable to stop herself from enjoying the sadistic urges she never even knew she had. Her hips rotated, carrying her Master into wilder and wilder pleasures.

Albion brought that out of her. He made her into his naughty, little girl, and she loved it.

“W-what?” Jaune was clearly shocked by the remark. Pyrrha almost wanted to repeat herself, but Albion’s pounding was making it hard to think. He must have loved what she had said, because his efforts to fuck her mad had redoubled.

Screw what Pyrrha thought earlier. This was the greatest pleasure the young woman had ever felt, yet she knew it would only pale in comparison to the future she and Albion would make for themselves.

She continued to bounce on his girthy cock, her breasts bouncing out of her top with every few thrusts. Her body glistened with sweat, hair disheveled and clinging to her body. She needed to train more with her teacher. She was already getting tired! She wouldn’t allow it! Pyrrha kept trying to match her teacher’s rapid pounding.

“J-Jaune. I really need to go,” she shuddered, jolts of pleasure shooting into her mind with every pounding thrust. Cum leaked from her cock-filled pussy, falling onto his crotch as she imagined herself overflowing with the divine sperm. “Professor Albion’s coming, and I need to meet him!”

“O-oh. Alright. I’ll see you later then, Pyr-” She didn’t even bother ending the call. Pyrrha let the scroll fall to the ground, no longer caring about it or whoever was on the other line. All that mattered was her master, and his perfect cock pumping her full of more of his cum.

“Master!” She screamed as his cock throbbed inside of her, and a gushing current of white seed filled her body. Her mouth hung open as her eyes shined with bright, pink hearts again. Her emerald eyes rolled into her skull again as she trembled on his body, nails digging inside of him.

Her fate was sealed. Gone was the Pyrrha that loved Jaune. What replaced her was a beautiful woman, with a desire to sin, and a need for her Master’s cum.

When the high of her climax began to fade, Pyrrha fell forward and gently pressed her lips against her teacher’s. Green eyes met blue as she smiled, contently.

“Thank you, Master… I… I love you,” she whispered, before falling asleep with his sperm swimming in her womb.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this smutty commission. :)

How did things get to this point? How did she end up here? She came to Beacon to get away from her status, to have a fresh start with people, not…

Pyrrha’s train of thought was derailed by Professor Albion’s command. She couldn’t see his face from under his desk, but she could imagine it. His toothy smirk. His bright eyes. His handsome face... “Worship my cock.” Gruff and short, yet that was enough for Pyrrha to obey.

She pulled back, freeing the throbbing cock from her lips. She panted for a moment, catching her breath, before she leaned down and began to lick his erection from bottom to top. No, not just lick. Worship.

Her tongue moved along length of the shaft, starting at his balls. She took each of his balls into her mouth, lovingly sucking on them, coating them in kisses. She rubbed her nose against them, letting their strong musk fill her nostrils. She released each with a pop, and a gasp for air, before quickly resuming her mission.

Pyrrha Nikos, famed champion, began to rub her tongue along the base of the professor’s cock, not caring if her tongue rubbed against his pubic hair. She took another deep whiff of his scent, mind melting at the aroma. He could feel the desire in her heavy breath as it wafted against him.

She slowly moved up from the base of his cock, to the long shaft. She pressed the top of her tongue to it, gradually climbing to the tip, before pulling back. Pyrrha went to the side of his cock, dragging her tongue against one side, before mirroring herself on the other. Her tongue was heavy with the salty taste, and she quivered as her pussy dampened from it.

Now there was only the tip. She opened her mouth and brought her succulent lips to the head, gently kissing it. Pyrrha moaned against his glans, shuddering at the texture. She parted her lips, and she caught half of his cock in her mouth. She sucked on it like he taught her, bobbing her head up and down on girthy erection.

That’s when the door opened.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened, and she froze on Albion’s cock, her gasp muffled by the thick dick stuffed into her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat as Jaune’s voice greeted Professor Albion.

“Professor Albion? Do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Mister Arc. I have nothing on my hands at the moment. How can I help you?” Pyrrha couldn’t help but admire her teacher’s professional tone. Considering what she was doing, she imagined he must have had a will of iron.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Pyrrha. I’m worried about her.”

“Oh? I can assure you, Mister Arc, Miss Nikos is quite alright. I’ve been practicing with her almost every night, helping her grow.” His voice was even, completely and utterly calm.

Pyrrha had yet to move from her place. Some part of her told her to take the cock of her mouth, but she feared the pop it would make if she let it go. Pyrrha needed to hold on tight to the cock, she told herself. She had to keep it safe, firmly between her lips.

“Yeah, she’s mentioned… Still, it’s not like her to miss class. She didn’t show up for Miss Goodwitch’s class, or Professor Oobleck’s yesterday. I tried to ask her about it, but…”

“Ah, that is my fault. I asked her for some help, and the project took much longer to finish than I thought it would.” Pyrrha made a mental note that said ‘project’ was her first time taking his cock anally. It had taken some time, but the nirvana she felt afterwards…

That’s when Pyrrha realized something. Her lips were on Professor Albion’s cock, wrapped tightly around it, her tongue pressed against the naked tip, and… he was fine. He wasn’t even out of breath.

What it because she wasn’t a good cocksucker? She had been practicing for over a week now. Was she boring him? Was she a bad slave? Those thoughts became fuel for Pyrrha, feeding the depraved slut that Albion created.

She started with simple suction, pulling on his cock so she engulfed all of it. Her nose pressed into his crotch as she quietly sucked on it, feeling it stretch her throat.

“Mmm…!”

“Huh? You say something, professor?”

“Nothing, Mister Arc. Just some stomach pains,” the older man explained. His hand reached under the desk and fell on Pyrrha’s head, gently petting her scarlet locks. He didn’t stop her, and Pyrrha took that as a sign to keep going. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Pyrrha took that as a challenge. She lifted up a hand, using her other to help support her as her knees laid on the ground. Pyrrha placed her slender fingers on Albion’s balls, gently caressing one of them, squeezing it as she imagined the warm cum sloshing within.

The quiet moan grew louder, and Pyrrha savored the sound of her professor’s deep breaths. Yet his hand was still gentle, lovingly stroking her hair. She loved it. She adored the contrast between innocence and depravity. She could feel her pussy’s juices dripping onto the ground, forming a small puddle under her as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. She pushed her tongue out, slipping it between her lower lip and his shaft.

She tried her best to keep the wet, choking sounds to a minimum, but she could only do so much.

“I’m sure Miss Nikos is perfectly fine, Jaune.” Albion’s voice had a clear strain to it now. His voice trembled for a moment, before he coughed into his hand. He hid another moan in a low groan. “Now, if there’s nothing else? I’m afraid my stomach pains might be worse than I thought.”

“Oh, sure. Sorry, sir. I’ll leave you alone. Do you need me to call a nurse for you or anything…? I get motion sickness and-”

Pyrrha slammed her head down on Albion’s cock, feeling her throat stretch out again. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, a mix of pleasure, joy, and pain. The perfect mixture for her and her Master.

“That won’t be necessary, Jaune…!” His legs shook, and his fingers dug into her hair. His voice rose, almost becoming a shout as Jaune left the two alone, closing the door behind him.

Pyrrha pulled back, gasping for air as the cock left her tight mouth. Bridges of saliva connected her lips with the delectable dick. Her hot breath pelted the saliva-covered tower as Albion’s voice growled.

“My, my. To think you were once a pure, innocent virgin.” Judging by his tone, he wasn’t upset at her. If anything, he was impressed. There was approval in the animalistic growl he gave out. Shame filled Pyrrha, and her cheeks glow a bright red, yet despite it all, she smiled.

She felt proud, yet so ashamed of her own behavior. That was the effect Albion had on her. The pride in her chest quickly dissipated as he grabbed her head with both hands, digging into her crimson locks. He brought her down, jamming his cock back into her mouth.

Pyrrha let out a muffled scream, her voice choked by the girthy, veiny cock plunging down her throat. Her eyes widened, frozen in shock as he began to relentlessly fuck her face. Her entire head became merely a tool for his pleasure, and her arms fell limp as he took control of her. Her emerald eyes, once bright with confidence and purity, rolled back as he fucked her skull.

She didn’t put up any kind of fight. She just opened her mouth to the brutal onslaught, enjoying the cocktail of pain and pleasure. She gave herself to the older man, reducing herself to his toy. The knowledge that all of her strength and skill meant nothing to the man was what brought out her true self. The slut that loved, and adored her Master.

Her pussy gushed with her juices, and she came with earthshaking force. Pyrrha’s body twitched and writhed as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body. Every thrust was another orgasm, like her entire body was simply a nail to be hammered by his thick, powerful penis.

She experienced multiple orgasms in that moment, and the killing blow was Albion’s own climax. He groaned, unleashing a geyser of cum down her tight throat. She accepted the meal, feeling it flow down her throat and fall into her stomach. She drank it without protest, savoring the strong taste and gooey texture as it rolled down her esophagus.

Albion soon pulled his cock out of her mouth, and it sprayed her face with his remaining seed. The thick liquid pelted her face, clinging to her nose, drowning her nostrils in the musky scent. Another shot hit her cheek, and yet another stung her eye, forcing her to close it.

Pyrrha lifted a hand to her mouth, struggling to keep all of the cum down. She swallowed it as best she could, feeling it fill her stomach. It hurt, but that’s what she loved about it.

“You should leave, Pyrrha. Don’t want to be late for your next class.”

Shame hit her like a truck. Albion pulled out his seat and stood up, giving her the room she needed to stand up from under the desk. She avoided his knowing, bright eyes as she tried to fix her uniform. She wiped at her blushing face, before dashing out of the room, her eyes locked on her feet.

She couldn’t see Albion’s wide, toothy grin, nor hear his amused chuckle.

* * *

Pyrrha sprinted to Professor Port’s room, entering the room just before the bell rang. She panted, quickly sitting by her team as the teacher opened up with one of his long-winded speeches. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, hopeful that her problems were behind her.

But it seemed her problems for today had only just begun.

“Pyrrha, you okay?” Jaune glanced at his teammate, lifting a brow as he stared at her.

Nora snorted, holding back a laugh as she poked her own cheek. “Pyr, you got a little something on your cheek.”

“Huh?” Pyrrha blinked, ignorant of her appearance. She lifted her hands to touch her cheek, and she froze as her finger brushed against something sticky. “O-oh, uh…! T-this is just frosting,” she lied. “S-sorry. I had some donuts this morning. That’s all.” She quickly wiped her cheek, and then wiped her hand against her skirt.

“Donuts? Letting yourself go there, P-money,” Yang teased, standing behind Team JNPR with her own team. “Thought you would have avoided that stuff like Weiss-cream.”

“Oh, well, Professor Albion had some extra from the teacher’s lounge,” she added. She cringed as she realized how her bangs clung to her sweaty skin. She tried to fix her hair as Yang laughed. Pyrrha was glad she couldn’t see the blonde’s smirk, because her burning cheeks would have no doubt given herself away.

“You seem to be hanging out with the new professor a lot lately. Jaune was telling us you get private lessons from him. Got any tips for the rest of us?”

“I-I don’t, um, no. Sorry. His lessons were on my particular fighting style so-”

“Ahem.” Professor Port glared at the small group of students, arms crossed. “I’m sorry, am I boring any of you?”

“No, sir,” the students replied with varying levels of honesty.

Pyrrha melted into her seat, mortified as she realized she was a mess. There were dark stains on her collar, clear leftovers from today’s ‘private lesson,’ and her skin was coated in a thin film of sweat, another reminder of this morning. Her hair was a mess, reduced to a wild tanglement of crimson thanks to Professor Albion’s fingers. Not to mention her panties and thighs were still drenched in her own juices.

Every time she fidgeted in her seat, she felt her soaked panties rub against her pussy. It was a special kind of torture for her, leaving her hungry for something more.

“Pyrrha? You sure you’re okay?” Jaune whispered.

“I’m fine,” she replied, her face hot from embarrassment and something far worse.

Desire.

She begged and pleaded for her body to stop, for some small amount of mercy, but her body gave her nothing but hungry thoughts. Pyrrha could still taste Albion’s cock on her tongue, still feel the texture of his veiny, thick cock on her lips. She could still see his enthralling, blue eyes, silently commanding her to kneel under his deck.

The same eyes that led her down this path of depraved, carnal feelings. She wanted him to look at her like that again, and command her.

Pyrrha tried to fight these urges, putting her mind to work in the classroom, but it was pointless. She raced to answer problems given by Professor Port, and she succeeded in only embarrassing herself. Every answer she gave was stuttered, and incorrect. She was just too distracted by her fantasies of her Master.

Every failure brought her craving back to the forefront of her mind.

These cravings only got worse as she entered Albion’s classroom, and took her seat in the front of the class. Her mind, once racing to give out any answer, was left in holy silence as she watched him walk around her. Every inch of her body craved him. She begged for his touch, and the sweet release he would give her.

Her eyes were locked on him, and those who knew her would take her stare for merely paying attention in class. They wouldn’t notice how she licked her lips, or how her thighs would grind against one another as she stared at him. Pyrrha felt her breath become shallow as her heart raced, her eyes only tearing away from him to look at the clock.

Her mind was plagued with fantasies. She could already see herself pushed against the wall, his cock pounding away at her tight pussy. His lips would nip at her skin as she was reduced to a horny, quivering slut, hungry for her master’s cock. God, just the thought was enough to wetten her panties again.

By the time class ended, Pyrrha was a mess. Her every breath was shallow, her heart was pounding, her knees were shaking, and her cunt quivered in hunger for his cock. She told her friends she needed to talk to Professor Albion, and they accepted her lie. Jaune and Yang were the last to leave the classroom, the former asking Pyrrha if she was okay again, and the latter grinning at Pyrrha with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

They left all the same, and the door fell shut behind them. Pyrrha rose up from her seat, one hand on her desk to help support her as her knees knocked against one another.

“P-Professor Albion?”

“Miss Nikos, how may I help you?” His voice was callously casual. He smirked at her, toying with his food.

A quiet whimper escaped from her lips as she stumbled over her words. “I-I need-” She swallowed spit down, and opened her mouth again. Surely Pyrrha didn’t need… “I wanted to ask you if we could… talk somewhere privately?”

Profesor Albion stared at her, before nodding his head with a small smile on his lips. After this fun this morning, Pyrrha knew how easy it was for someone to simply walk into the classroom. The older man allowed her to lead them out of the room, his eyes on her swaying ass. She led him to a closet in an empty, secluded hall. She opened the door and led him inside, pleading for him to hurry as he slowly entered the room.

It was a walk-in closet, filled with basic supplies for cleaning and maintaining Beacon. It was also somewhere they wouldn’t be intruded upon, or at least Pyrrha hoped.

She closed the door, before picking up a wet floor sign and propping it against the door to keep it closed. With their privacy assured, Pyrrha looked at Albion with scarlet cheeks and nervous, emerald eyes.

He clearly knew what she craved. He just wanted to hear her say it. He held his hand out to her, like some perfect gentleman, and her hand fell into his. His smirk made her knees buckle. The professor pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her thin waist as he admired her.

Her large tits pressed against his chest, sandwiched between their bodies. She melted against his skin, letting herself fall into his embrace. He was the only thing keeping her standing as her arms wrapped around his neck. She told herself they simply had nowhere else to go, but both of them knew that was a lie.

“Beg,” he commanded.

She wanted to reject the very idea, but she couldn’t muster up the strength. How could she when his cock was rubbing against her body, just beneath his clothing? She could feel the bulge rub against her stomach, just above her soaking pussy. She whimpered in anguish, trying to stand on her tiptoes to rub their crotches together.

Albion laughed at her attempts, before freeing her hand and catching her chin between his fingers. He lifted up her face, and kissed her, stealing her breath away. She moaned into his lips, darting her tongue out to lick his sweet lips. Her tongue tried to pry them open, and he savored her desperation, before opening his mouth.

Their tongues rubbed against each other’s, wrestling for dominance as he released her chin. Albion’s victory in the duel was inevitable, yet it was the perfect distraction for his hand. He slipped his hand under her skirt. His fingers quickly reached her pussy, and she trembled in his grasp as his fingers rubbed expertly against her clit.

“Beg,” he repeated.  
  
Such a simple word, but to obey meant so much to Pyrrha. She knew what she had to do to satiate her burning, hungry body. She needed the next hit of her drug. For that, she was ready to drag her soul through the mud, and give herself to her most basal instincts. Her confidence, her level-headedness, all of that had to give way so that she could be the submissive slut her Master deserved.

“Please, fuck me,” she uttered, her voice barely above a whisper. He raised his brow, but still pushed his middle finger into her pussy, feeling her tight pussy squeeze it.

“Louder.”

She moaned the words, her body shuddering. “Please, fuck me!”

“More.” She wasn’t the only one with a hunger. She stared into his eyes, lost in the oceans of predatory desire.

Her green eyes sparked for a moment, before she released her true self, attacking Albion’s neck and face with kisses as her body went wild. “Please, fuck me like a dirty slut! Like I’m your whore!” God, those words were like candies on her tongue. There were tiny, sweet explosions every time she uttered them. Her pussy gushed with arousal, and she licked her lips as she gazed upon her teacher, her eyes bright with adoration.

“Panties down. Move against the wall,” he ordered.

She obeyed, lifting a leg to help pull off her underwear. Her white, lacy panties came down her leg, but she didn’t bother pulling them off completely. She walked towards an empty wall, and faced it, her lips a foot away from the stone.

Pyrrha loved being fucked while standing up, and Albion knew it. Her pussy was always extra tight when he fucked her like that. She placed her hands on the wall, turning her face to look at her Master. Drool dripped from her lip, her eyes glazed over with want, she begged for her Master, shaking her ass side to side as he flipped her skirt, allowing her naked butt to be seen.

“Please, Master, fuck your little slut against the wall. Fill me with cum. Your cum! I want to feel your sperm dripping between my legs as I walk back to my room!” Albion grinned, proud of his work, and Pyrrha was proud to be his perfect little slut.

The professor unzipped his pants, and Pyrrha turned her head to face the wall. She closed her eyes, shivering with eager excitement. She felt him place both of his hands on her body, one on each side of her hips, before she felt that glorious cock rub against her pussy. He thrust into her in one quick motion, and she moaned in celebration.

He fucked her like a slut, pounding away at her. Albion dug his fingers into her body, squeezing her hips. She did her best to match every thrust, gyrating her body in sync with his thrusts. She wasn’t some virgin girl any longer. She was a slut- a horny, dirty, cock-hungry slut. That title repeated again and again in her mind.

Slut. Slut. Slut! SLUT!

“I’m your slut!” She screamed. She pushed her body against his, crying out in ecstasy as his cock filled the depths of her pussy.

He released her hips, knowing he didn’t need to hold her. He grabbed her ponytail, pulling on it like it was a leash. Her naked pussy dripped onto the floor, making a tiny, translucent puddle between her shaking legs. Albion’s other hand smacked her ass, stinging her heart-shaped butt. She cried through sealed lips, before he tugged on her hair again, slamming his dick against the entrance to her womb.

God, Pyrrha loved being treated this way. She loved being used like a tool by her master. The powerful, skilled champion voiced her approval, her every word interrupted by a moan or shudder. “Oh, fuck! Y-yes! Master! I love, so good, I love your cock! Keep fucking me, oooh yes, like that, Master!” Her toes curled inside of her shoes as spit dripped from her open mouth.

“You’re my slut, Pyrrha?” In contrast, he sounded so calm. She hated his tone, and she bounced against his body faster, harder, desperate to hear his own moans.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh, fuck yes!” she shouted. “I’ll be your slut forever!”

“And if I told you to give up becoming a Huntress?” His voice trembled, and that was almost enough to make her cum.

There was no hesitation. “I’d do it! I don’t need to be a Huntress! I just need you! I just need to be, ahhh!”

She came, the walls of her cunt tightening around his long, meaty shaft. The tight hold of her womanhood was enough to finally earn her the sweet sound of his moans. He came inside of her, filling her pussy and pumping his sperm into her hungry womb.

Her body quivered and quaked, before going limp. She would have fallen to the ground if his arms didn’t catch her and lift her up, holding her against his strong, robust frame. She licked her lips and turned her head, opening her mouth to kiss him passionately. Their tongues tangled against each other’s as they moaned in the aftershocks of passion.

Pyrrha was finally given sweet release, and her body melted against his for a long, peaceful moment.

* * *

Professor Albion made Pyrrha walk back to her room with him. She was no longer lost in a mist of lust, and she was mortified by the suggestion alone. Still, she obeyed her master. Disobeying him wasn’t an option.

He walked by her side, a hand on her shoulder as the older man led her to her dorm room. She kept her legs as tightly pressed as she could, feeling the warm, thick jizz slowly falling down her naked thighs. Her panties were safely hidden in Albion’s backpocket, a trophy of his conquest.

The two soon made it to Team JNPR’s room, and Pyrrha thanked her lucky stars that it was empty. The dorm was divided into four parts. A main room, where the group could converse, the boys’ bedroom, the girls’ bedroom, and finally the bathroom.

Pyrrha thought this would be the end of it for today. Albion would release her, and she would drown in her embarrassment and shame.

She was wrong.

“What do you think? Nora’s bed, or Jaune’s?” Pyrrha’s eyes widened at the question, looking at Albion for some sign that he was joking, but he was completely serious, a grin on his handsome face.

She opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out, like her body simply couldn’t argue with her Master. Instead she swallowed down her fear, and her green eyes combed over the dorm room. She considered what to do, fearing her heart wasn’t ready for either location.

It would be such a terrible betrayal to her friends, though her mind was quick to remind her of her first time, and how wonderful it felt to lie to Jaune over the phone.

“The table,” she finally answered. Her eyes fell on the long, black table in the center of the living room.

He nodded his head, and without an ounce of hesitation, he commanded her to strip. Pyrrha was quick to obey, only to turn red in humiliation. She couldn’t help but be eager. Her Master commanded her to strip, and so she would. Pyrrha just wish she didn’t look so eager.

She unbuttoned her top, freeing her naked breasts. No point in wearing a bra when the professor tore them off of her most days. She tossed her top off, before pulling down her skirt. Her pussy was still filled with cum, and her inner thighs were soaked with the white semen. Her hourglass figure was his to drink in, and Pyrrha was ashamed of herself for not even trying to cover herself.

Albion stared at her, drinking in her perfectly toned body. He motioned to the table, and she obeyed, climbing onto it, shivering as the cold wood chilled her naked skin. She laid her body down, shuddering as her hard nipples rubbed against the surface of the table.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but think how perfect the table was for this. She was at the perfect height to be fucked by her Master’s cock, and anticipation burned in her skin. She wanted to be fucked. No matter how much she hated this, she wanted to be fucked by her Master.

Her guilt was quickly washed away by the force of her Master’s cock. He slammed his cock into her pussy, impaling her semen-filled cunt. His hard shaft pounded away at her, making her ass jiggle as he pulled on her body. Her legs dangled off the side of the table as he fucked her like a piston, going faster and faster.

He slapped her bouncing ass, moaning at her tight womanhood. She loved the sound of his moans, and her own quickly joined him as she gave in to her carnal desires. Albion’s hand reached down, grabbing her hair tie and pulling it out of her red locks. Her hair fell free, like a crimson waterfall, and she screamed in pleasure as he used her hair like a leash again.

The position was painful, and uncomfortable, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to feel his girthy, veiny cock spread her apart. She stretched her legs apart, her hands grabbing the sides of the table. She kept herself stable as he pounded her pussy, fingers digging into the wood. Every thrust made her huge tits rub against the cold wood, sending more shocks of pleasure into her.

Drool fell from her mouth as juices gushed from her cunt. She made two large puddles on the table, shaking as the ecstacy attacked her mind. She came once, twice, and then came an amazing feeling. Every pounding thrust made her cum. Her mind and body was like a series of firecrackers, exploding again and again in pleasure as Albion silently fucked her.

Then he came, and she screamed as her body reached new levels of pleasure. Her level-headedness, her pride, everything about her just drowned under the sensation. Semen pumped into her, but Albion didn’t stop fucking her.

Semen and pussy juices fell from her abused hole. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled into her skull as her insides were coated with cum. Try as she might to deny it, there was no going back for her. Pyrrha was Albion’s slave and slut, forever. Her body was stained with his white, hot semen, and she accepted it with overwhelming joy.

Her body bent back, her muscles spasming as she felt her biggest orgasm yet attack her body. The feeling was unlike anything Pyrrha had ever felt before. The perfect moment ended all too soon, and she fell onto the table.

Pyrrha’s mind and body were fucked beyond all recognition. She’d no doubt try and deny her Master when she woke up again, but it didn’t matter. This was her reality now. Her future was tied to her Master’s, and her life was under his thumb. He owned her.

The realization made her tremble as another orgasm racked her body. The older man smiled down at her, callously flipping her over, before pulling on her hair again. She obeyed the silent order, sitting up to share a passionate kiss with her Master, melting into his strong embrace.

Pyrrha Nikos’ fate was sealed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor adds another woman to his training regime.

Pyrrha wiped her mouth as she walked out of Professor Albion’s office. She glanced at the time, before quickly walking to her next class, stopping just short of a run. Pyrrha= didn’t want to be late, but she couldn’t have forgo giving Master Albion his morning blowjob, and she absolutely refused to miss her morning serving of cum.

She still tasted her Master’s semen in her mouth, and the sweet and salty flavor eased her mind. The champion licked her lower lip, knowing she had wiped it clean, but suddenly desperate for more of the white delicacy. Pyrrha shook her head and kept moving, telling herself that she’d take care of it later. She was already late for her next class…

Pyrrha kept moving down the corridor at a brisk pace. If the teacher caught her walking in, she’d use the note Albion had given her to explain her tardiness. It was basically her ‘get out of trouble card,’ and it had already saved her multiple times. She was lucky the rest of Beacon’s staff hadn’t investigated Professor Albion, and that her own friends weren’t digging too deep into her excuses…

“Hey, Pyrrha.” Yang was standing just a few feet down the hall, arms crossed, and a toothy smirk on her face. If Pyrrha didn’t know better, she would have thought that Yang had been waiting for her, but that would have been ridiculous, she reasoned.

“Yang? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Told Oobleck I forgot something in my room. What’s your excuse?” Yang replied goodnaturedly, arching her brow.

Yang watched Pyrrha, but if the blonde expected Pyrrha to blush and panic, she was wrong. Pyrrha wasn’t the same innocent, naive girl she was when she entered Beacon. The redhead stood up straight and maintained a polite smile.

“Albion needed help in his office. He gave me a note explaining my absence, and apologizing for detaining me.”

“Must have been hard work. You’re a bit of a mess, Pyr.”

The redhead blinked at the comment, before lifting her hand to fix her hair. Only now did she realize her normally kept bangs were hanging down her face, clinging to her forehead. She glanced down, noticing her wrinkled and ruffled clothes, but she didn’t seemed annoyed. The woman calmly began to press the wrinkles down. Pyrrha didn’t lose her cool composure, smiling at Yang.

“Yes, it was, but nothing we couldn’t handle together.”

“Looks like you lost your ribbon while you were working.” Pyrrha was surprised by the blonde’s observation, or maybe she was just disappointed in herself for missing that obvious error. Pyrrha’s hand gently touched where the ribbon was meant to be, and found nothing but the air. “Not to worry! Your old pal Yang’s got you covered.”

She reached into her pocket, and produced a long, scarlet ribbon. Pyrrha smiled and thanked her the other girl, and Yang stepped forward to help tie the ribbon around Pyrrha’s collar.

“So, what’s it like?” Pyrrha raised her brow and tilted her head. “Sleeping with a professor… I mean, is Albion any good under the sheets?” The words shocked Pyrrha to her core, and she felt her heart stop. Yang’s lilac eyes rose to meet the other girl’s, and the blonde smirked. The champion looked like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “He must be, cause I know you’re not sleeping with him for a good grade.”

Pyrrha didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to say. Part of her wanted to scream for her Master to help her. Part of her wondered if she could make a run for it. Her emerald eyes fell from Yang’s eyes to the untied ribbon around her neck.

It felt decidedly like a noose all of a sudden.

The scarlet-haired student felt her heart pounding like a drum as her mind raced to answer the question. Pyrrha closed her eyes for a single moment, and licked the inside of her mouth for traces of Albion’s cum. She found some of the sweet nectar, and it eased her mind for just a moment.

It also helped her think, and when she opened her eyes again, she had an answer for Yang. The shock in her jade eyes was gone as she smiled peacefully at Yang. The blonde raised her brow, clearly not expecting the sudden tranquility. “Three weeks. I’ve been seeing him for three weeks, sleeping with him for almost every single day, and I don’t intend on stopping. You can make of that what you will.”

Beyond slightly red cheeks, Pyrrha was completely calm answering the question. Yang was momentarily surprised with the blunt answer, leaving her open for Pyrrha to strike again. “If you know about us, Yang, you clearly haven’t gone to anyone about us. Why even bother asking me?”

Yang’s confidence returned in less than a second, and she smiled at Pyrrha. “Well, Pyrrha, I have to admit, I’m pretty curious. I know he isn’t forcing you to do anything you don’t want, and I have to ask myself. How good is this guy if he’s banging the Pyrrha Nikos? You know, if he’s really is as good as you’re making him sound, I just might find myself joining in.”

“Joining in?” Pyrrha quietly swallowed spit down her throat. “For training?” Her voice was even and calm, even as her cheeks turned warm and her thighs rubbed against each other. The images that formed in her mind made her pussy tremble, yet she still kept her composure.

“Yeah. For training.” Yang smirked at Pyrrha, winking at the redhead, before walking past the crimsonette. Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine as Yang’s breasts grazed her own. “See ya, Pyrrha.”

Yang left Pyrrha alone in the empty hallway, and the famed warrior finally allowed her shoulders to fall. She relaxed, feeling her warm cheeks as reality set in for her. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She turned her head, but Yang was already turning a corner, leaving her sight.

The thought of chasing after the blonde crossed her mind, but Pyrrha shook her head. She needed to talk to Professor Albion. They needed to discuss their options. If Yang knew about their relationship, then she had

The very real possibility of Albion being arrested bubbled into Pyrrha’s mind, and she shuddered. The thought alone made her hands tighten into fists, and her stomach churn. She couldn’t bare the idea of him being taken away from her, and thrown in jail for something she wanted…

* * *

Pyrrha met with Albion in his office as soon as she could. He wasn’t surprised by her sudden intrusion, but he immediately noticed something was off with her. She looked scared, and he quietly listened as she explained what had happened after leaving his office.

Her cool demeanor cracked as she explained that Yang had been waiting for her. Pyrrha’s voice trembled, and Albion could see the spark of terror in her eyes. Albion understood why she was scared, of course. If they were found out, both of their reputations would be ruined forever, not to mention the jail time he would be punished with.

Albion’s normally confident demeanor was replaced with quiet contemplation. Pyrrha stood on the other side of his desk, her chest rising and falling as she waited for him to answer. She swallowed spit down, trying to calm down her nerves as the white-haired teacher’s eyes combed the room.

He stared at the door to his office, before slowly drifting to the other side of the room, not even sparing a glance at the terrified student he had seduced. His eyes fell on the window, and she wondered if he was looking for an exit.

The thought of him abandoning her cracked Pyrrha’s heart, but she tried to shake the thought off of her. Her Master wouldn’t do that to her.

The silence had slowly become more and more unbearable, until she had to break it. “Master…?” she quietly called out.

“What do you think we should do, my dear?” He didn’t look at her, his eyes on the window, staring into the bright, blue sky.

“Oh, um...” Pyrrha blinked, and contemplated the question. The honest truth was that she didn’t know what to suggest. She pondered the question for a few moments, before realizing the only option she could think of. “I… Whatever happens, I want to stay with you.”

As pathetic as it was, Pyrrha just wanted to remind Albion of her devotion. She loved him. She worshipped him. She needed him, and she prayed he remembered that.

“Oh?” He arched his brow, and she nodded her head quickly.

“Yes. I… I don’t want to stop. I don’t want you to leave.” The words were damning, but she didn’t care. For Pyrrha, leaving her Master would be like breaking the most sacred of oaths. She only wished he saw it the same way with her. “Whatever happens, I will follow you, Master Albion.”

Albion smiled at that, and Pyrrha stood up straighter, jutting out her tits as she beamed with pride and admiration. “You really mean that, don’t you?” he asked. Before she could answer, he continued. “So if I were to let Miss Xiao Long into our training, you would be fine with that?”

Pyrrha briefly wondered if she had heard her Master correctly, but all hesitation left her as she nodded her head. It was almost instinctive to nod, to allow the older man free reign over her fate. Albion stared curiously at her, his left brow raised, before falling back into place.

“And what if I were to break her?” Albion’s smile took a sinister turn as he flashed his white teeth at the young woman. Her eyes widened as he painted a very vivid picture in her mind. “What if I were to bend her onto this desk and fuck her in the pussy? Again and again for hours, until her little mind snapped and she became another sex slave for my enjoyment? Would you let that happen to one of your friends?”

Some part of her truly wished she could argue against the idea. Pyrrha wished she could have said that Yang was too powerful to tame, or that another slave would be too hard to hide from everyone. The idea that betraying her friends was the truly sinful part didn’t even cross her mind.

In fact, the images in her mind made her knees buckle and her heart race. She imagined Yang on her knees with Pyrrha, both of them dripping cum onto the floor as they sucked and kissed Albion’s cock together. He’s spray his seed onto them, and they would kiss each other, putting on a show so he’d give them both another load...

Pyrrha returned herself back to reality, and nodded her head to the question. Her face was getting warmer and warmer.

“What about if we just stopped?” Albion’s face didn’t move. It really looked like he was being serious, and the very thought made her eyes widen. “We return things to the way they should have been all along. You’re a student, I’m a teacher, and that’s it.”

The idea made sense. It was probably their safest option, yet the idea of seeing it through made her stomach lurch. Pyrrha would have to return to the life she had before, a life devoid of the love and sin she had become addicted to.

Pyrrha hated it. She couldn’t even nod her head, paralyzed by the suggestion. She turned her eyes away from Albion’s bright gaze. She glared at the floor. She felt a wave of shame wash over her.

The sound of Albion sighing made her lift her eyes up, and he stared at her with a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. I went too far. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he apologized. He motioned Pyrrha to him, gently patting his legs. Her mood immediately brightened and she sauntered forward, swaying her hips just how he liked it.

Pyrrha walked around the desk between them, when suddenly his hands caught hers and he pulled her down into his embrace. She gasped, but it was more out of amused surprise than shock. She fell onto him, her legs slipping between his as her arms fell on his chest. He was a surprisingly soft cushion.

“You poor, foolish girl,” Albion muttered. “What monster I must be to have corrupted you so....”

“You’re not a monster. You brought out the woman that was always there,” Pyrrha replied, her fingers stroking his smooth cheeks. She smiled at him, green eyes meeting blue. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, moaning as her soft lips pushed against his.

He moaned back, and they both fell into place with ease. Pyrrha moved on Albion’s body, adjusting slightly as she took a better position to be fucked. Soon she was straddling him, one leg on each side of his body as Albion sat in his seat.

Her hands tugged on his collar, pulling him deeper into the kiss as her tongue slipped out to meet his in the middle. The two tongues touched, and Pyrrha moaned again. Albion’s hands stroked her back, slowly moving down to grope and squeeze her heart-shaped ass. He swung a hand down and she jumped at the slap, before he caught her tongue between his lips and gently suckled on it.

Pyrrha moned once more. He freed her tongue, giving her the chance to counterattack. She placed her hands on his white, long-sleeved shirt, and slipped her fingers between the buttons.She felt his chest as she peppered her face with kisses. For an added bonus, she began to grind her body against his, gyrating her ass up and down and side to side. She didn’t have much knowledge about giving a lap dance, but she was a quick study.

She knew exactly how to grind her soaking pussy against him, or bounce her firm ass for his entertainment. Pyrrha moaned, rubbing her yearning pissy against his leg. She soon felt exactly what she had been waiting for.

Albion was hardening under his pants, and she could see the bulge it was making. “Did I do that?” she teased, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

The man answered with a nod, smiling at her as he licked his lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

Pyrrha smiled at him, her green eyes practically shimmering with lustful desire. She returned to kissing her master, gently sucking on his bottom lip as her hands began to blindly scratch and tug at his clothing. Albion chuckled against her sweet lips, and helped his slave pulls at his clothing.

The professor led her hands to his pants, and she quickly unzipped and unbuttoned them, feeling his girthy cock pop out, and rub against her hands. She moaned into the kiss, licking at his lips as her slender fingers caressed the hard shaft.

Albion didn’t always let Pyrrha take the lead, but every time he did he received a rush of excitement. There was something so wonderfully erotic about seeing the redhead take control.

He moaned as the palm of her hands gently rubbed against the bell-shaped tip of his cock. They continued to kiss, their tongues rubbing against one another. They only pulled apart for air, and never for long.

Pyrrha’s eyes were shut, but Albion opened an eye to glance at the door. He saw a familiar sight there, a shadow hidden behind the door, peeking in through the small crack. He caught lilac eyes hidden in the dark, but he wasn’t surprised. No, he had noticed her long ago, but seeing her there now meant that he was right...

“Ah!” Pyrrha broke their kiss as his dick pushed her pussy apart. Albion moaned at the familiar sensation, taking a deep breath of Pyrrha’s sweet arom. His fingers dug into her ass, squeezing the firm flesh as she began to bounce.

With his cock pounding her wet cunt, Pyrrha’s fingers moved to her top. She pulled at the clothes, tearing her uniform open and dropping a couple of buttons onto the ground. Her naked tits bounced. She hadn’t bothered wearing a bra. They just got in the way most nights.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Albion’s head, kissing him again. Their lips smacked against one another, and she sucked on his tongue as her naked tits pushed against his thin shirt. Her hard nipples pressed against his chest.

Albion spanked and smacked Pyrrha’s big ass again and again, loving how she tightened up each time.She had truly become addicted to the pain, and the knowledge of how far the champion had fallen brought a wave of sadistic ecstacy onto him.

He came inside of her, and Pyrrha came with him. She moaned loudly against his lips, her eyes closed tight as she quivered. Her muscles spasmed, before she went limp in his arms. Albion held her against his chest, and she felt safe there.

Their lips parted, and she rested her head on his shoulders. There was a content smile on her lips as struggled to catch her breath. He kissed her exposed neck, before whispering into her ear.

“I love you.”

“L-love… you,” she repeated, a warmth filling her heart.

With great care, Albion pulled Pyrrha off of his still hard cock. Their cum dripped onto the floor as he placed her on his desk. The desk was big enough for her to curl up into a small ball, and his gentle fingers stroked her crimson locks. She smiled at him as her eyes felt heavy suddenly.

“Rest, my love. When you wake up, things will be even better.”

She trusted him, of course. She didn’t know how he was going to fix everything, but that didn’t matter. The professor had her heart, her mind, and her body. He owned Pyrrha’s life, and that loss of freedom was oddly comforting.

Her eyes fell shut as his fingers stroked her head. She melted on his desk, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

Albion admired the fallen champion’s beauty. Asleep and filled with cum, yet she was still so very beautiful. He gently stroked her cheek one more time, before leaving her there. He walks to the door of his office, and the peeping tom only had time to gasp as he pulled the door open.

The man stared down at Yang Xiao Long, and he savored the sight of her. He wanted to remember this for years to come.

Pyrrha’s jaw would have no doubt dropped if she could see her friend now. Yang was on her knees, her white, school uniform pulled open like Pyrrha’s own top. Her large breasts spilled out, and one of Yang’s hands was on her tit, covering the nipple with her fingers. Yang’s other hand was buried under her skirt and panties, clearly in the middle of masturbating. The blond was paralyzed, frozen as she gawked at Albion.

Yang had been watching them, and most damning of all, she had been touching herself to the show. Judging by her scarlet cheeks, she knew exactly what she had been caught doing.

“Hello, Miss Xiao Long. Please, come inside.”

“P-Professor, I-”

“Shh.” His hand fell on her head, gently stroking her lush, blonde locks. Her eyes glazed over as she nuzzled his hand, mimicking Pyrrha without even realizing it. “Inside. Now. Before someone sees you.”

The reality that she was in a school hallway, masturbating, made Yang’s eyes widen and she quickly stumbled inside, almost tripping. Her body was sluggish and slow, no doubt from maintaining that position for so long. Albion chuckled as he closed and locked the door.

“I-I-” Yang’s characteristic bravado was gone. In its place was a scared, shamed young woman, confused by the feelings bubbling inside of her.

“Do you know what a titjob is, Miss Xiao Long?”

Albion smirked at her, and her eyes fell to the ground, a huge mistake as her bright eyes were caught by his massive cock. This was probably the closest she had ever been to an erect dick, and Albion was proud to be her first.

“I asked you a question, Yang.”

“Y-yeah. I-I know what-”

“Good. Show me.” Her eyes tore away from his dick, and she stared at him. “Now, Yang. Right here.”

A whimper slipped from her lips, the only sound of defiance she could muster. Albion repeated himself, and the sheer force in his voice made her knees give way. “Now, you little whore.” She fell to her knees, shocked by her own weakness as she stared up at him.

Albion moved closer and he admired the beautiful woman for a moment. She was certainly something. Yang was easily one of the most beautiful girls of her year, probably out of the entire school. A bombshell, with wide hips and luxurious blonde hair. Shimmering, bright eyes, and flawless skin… And, of course, her breasts. Healthy, firm, and even bigger than Pyrrha’s; they jiggled slightly with every deep breath Yang took.

“You know what to do. Take what you’ve been craving.” And Yang didn’t fight back. That was the most damning thing for her. How eager she was. How little fight there was. How her eyes took in the image of his cock, and how her mouth hung open in awe.

Yang placed her hands on her breasts, and she lifted them up to wrap around his thick cock. The dick was warm against her skin, and she gasped as droplets of precum fell down on her, falling onto her large tits. Rather than intimidate her, she sucks out her tongue and licked some off of her bosom, moaning at the salty taste.

“I know you’ve been watching us, Yang. I’ve fucked Pyrrha plenty of times just for you. So you could sit outside my office, touching yourself like a dirty whore. I was almost worried you’d tell on us at first, but I should have known better. You’re a good, little slut, aren’t you?”

She moaned in response, before opening her mouth and taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, gently massaging it with her lips. Albion moaned again, before grinning widely.

“Good. Keep going. Show me you know how to treat your Master’s cock.”

Yang didn’t react to the statement. She just kept sucking on the tip, her tongue slowly rising to rub against it within her mouth. All the while, her hands pushed her breasts together, sandwiching the thick penis, smothering it in her boobflesh.

The curvaceous blonde had seen a few pornos in her life, after all, she wasn’t nearly as innocent as her sister. She tried to mimic what she had seen, sucking on Albion’s head as her boobs stroked the shaft. She closed her mouth, straining to push her head lower. Yang told herself it was because Albion’s hand was on her head, but he didn’t apply any force. She was the one in control of her body, and she pushed her head down until the entire top half of his cock was pushed down her throat.

An admirable feat for a virgin.

Albion, still sensitive from fucking Pyrrha, took in a deep breath. He gave Yang no warning as his cock throbbed, and semen began to spill out into her mouth. Her eyes shot open at the sensation, and he allowed her to pull back. Yang coughed and gasped for air, the taste of his cum lodged in her throat for a moment as he sprayed more of his cum onto her face.

The cum fell on her nose, filling her sense of scent with the strong odor, and it fell on her lips, making her taste it just by licking her lips. Some of the cum even fell on her precious hair, littering her bangs with white cum. If she noticed or cared, she didn’t show it, only staring at his cock in awe as cum dripped from her face.

“Good,” Albion moaned, taking a slow breath. “Now then, let’s continue.” With the kind of strength a professional Huntsman would have, Albion grabbed Yang’s arm and pulled her up onto her feet. “Strip.”

Yang obeyed, peeling her school uniform off of her body as quickly as she could. Her shirt and coat fell into the corner, followed by her bra, skirt, socks, and shoes. The only thing left were her panties, and she didn’t even have time to take it off completely. She pulled it down her legs, and lifted one leg out before Albion pushed her towards the office window. The panties clung around her foot as she stumbled, staring out the window to the courtyard full of students below them.

“W-wait-” Some amount of clarity still existed in Yang’s mind. She felt Albion’s hands on her hips as her own hands tried to push her away from the window. “Wait, n-not here! I-” Then, with one damning thrust, Albion fucked Yang’s pussy and shattered her mind. “Ahhh!”

He pushed the entire length of his cock into her pussy, spreading her apart and filling her. The sensation was overloading for Yang, and her attempts to argue died in her throat.

Yang’s hymen had broken long ago from her intense workout routine. That just made it easier for Albion to fuck her, pistoning in and out of her tight, virgin womanhood. It slipped in and out so easily, yet it was held so tightly inside of her. Albion’s fingers dug into her skin as he moaned in pleasure. He put more of his weight into his thrusts, savoring the beautiful cries of pleasure Yang gave.

“S-someone-Ah! Might… Ahh! Fuck! See us!” She whimpered, staring out the window. Another thrust, and her arms gave way, her breasts pushing against the cold glass. It didn’t hurt. In fact, it made her even more sensitive to the overwhelming pleasure Albion was giving her.

The thought of being seen went through Yang’s mind. It should have struck fear down her spine. After all, she was the one against the window. There was a very good chance she would be the only one seen. Yet that same idea made her pussy tremble, making it even easier for Albion’s thick member to fuck her brains out.

The utter humiliation… The loss of power… It all felt so damn good. Her tongue hang out of her mouth as he plowed into her, pulling on her precious hair like it was a leash. She tried to tell him to stop pulling on her hair, but all that came out were guttural moans of joy.

“What’s wrong? Suddenly you’re scared of being seen? You were outside my door, masturbating to your teacher fucking one of your fellow students! How many nights did you spend watching us?!” he chuckled, spanking her ass.

Yang shuddered, trembling as she came on his cock. He grinned at that response, slamming into her so hard that her legs gave way. He was kind to her though, catching her in his arms as he pressed her entire body against the window.

Her entire chest, and her face, pressed against the glass surface of the window. He took his arms off of her hips and caught her bosom with them, squeezing the large orbs of soft flesh. His hands were rougher than her own, bigger too, and she loved how hot they felt compared to the cold window.

He fondled her tits, squeezing her breasts like they were his toys. His balls slapped against her, the wet slaps of their bodies connecting filling the room. Albion’s face was buried in her neck, taking in the sweet aroma of her hair as he thrust into her, lifting her feet off of the ground.

Yang’s cheek pressed against the glass, her tongue hanging out as she saw all of the students of Beacon walk around the school, oblivious that she was being fucked by a teacher. That his amazing, girthy cock was breaking her mind. All any of them had to do was look up....

The young woman had touched herself before. She knew what an orgasm was, and how sex worked, and all those details a girl her age would understand. Yet none of those applied to what she felt on Albion’s cock, pressed against the window.

She howled in pleasure, tongue, tits, and cheek pressed against the window as he pushed into her one last time. His cock throbbed within her, before unleashing ropes of cum straight into her womb. Her pussy squeezed tightly on him, as Yang’s open mouth turned into a wide, uncontrollable grin.

The joy she felt from being filled was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her vision blurred as the intense orgasm made her body shake. Her muscles spasmed wildly as she cried out in pleasure. Albion pressed against her, keeping his cock firmly pressed against her womb.

He slowly began to pull out, and she experienced one more orgasm as her panties finally dropped off of her foot and onto the ground. Drips of cum fell down near it, making a small puddle that inevitably stained it.

Albion pulled out of Yang, but held her lovingly in his arms. Her legs dangled below her, almost touching the ground. She moaned, her body shaking from orgasmic aftershocks.

“You are mine now, Yang Xiao Long. My woman.”

She moaned in response, her smile never leaving her face as her eyes drifted shut. Yang didn’t argue. She didn’t resist. All she did was press her hips against his still hard cock, her toned ass rubbing against his wet dick.

“More,” she whimpered.

 


	4. Alternate Scene (Ch. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter, but rather an alternate ending the commissioner wanted for Chapter 3. Starts when Yang is found by Professor Albion.

 

Yang was not one to show fear or hesitation. Anyone who knew her, knew she was more akin to a tank, both on the battlefield and off of it. Nothing phased her, she was too thick-skinned, too tough to be intimidated. She practically glowed with confidence.

Any attack would crack against her, and even if one were to strike a nerve, well, they would learn her confidence was rightly placed. Yang was a gifted fighter, and when angered she was a force to be reckoned with.

The blonde beauty did not cower in fear or hide from a challenge. She met it head on, fists raised for a fight.

But this was different, and Yang found herself cowering in fear, heart pounding, and knees buckling. It was not a Grimm that elected such a response from her, but rather her own teacher. Professor Albion, the teacher she knew had been sleeping with Pyrrha Nikos.

The first time Yang caught them, she thought about telling the other teachers about them. The second time, she thought about talking to Pyrrha, and finding out what the hell the redhead was thinking. The third time Yang caught the two aggressive cuddling, well...Yang started touching herself to the show.

She couldn’t help it. There was something so damn hot about the whole thing. Pyrrha was clearly buying what Albion was selling, and the way he made the dignified prodigy scream and writhe was beyond hot.

Yang had seen porn before, she was a growing girl, after all, but there was something different about seeing two people really going at it. A kind of fiery passion that didn’t exist on film.

That was how Yang found herself coming back. Pyrrha practically had a schedule to her and Professor Albion fucking. Always in the morning, after his class, during lunch, and then again once at night. Yang caught as many showings as she could, with her original plan of revealing their secret long forgotten.

That was how Yang got here. She had been watching them, fingers deep into her pussy while her other hand played with her tits. She had been so caught in pleasuring herself that hadn’t noticed him walking towards her until it was too late.

The older man didn’t yell at her. Maybe he didn’t want to get anyone’s attention. Instead, he just invited her inside, and Yang, too dumbfounded to do anything else, took him up on that offer.

And now Yang was in Albion’s office, and the Professor had just locked the door behind her. She didn’t know what to do or say, her face caught in an uncharacteristic blush that left her faint and light-headed. Possibly the worst part about all of this, and there were a lot of terrible things to go around, was Albion’s cock hanging between his legs.

The guy had just fucked Pyrrha Nikos, one of the hottest girls at the school. Her body was still on his desk, dripping cum onto the ground! Yang could hear the girl uttering quiet moans as she slept, fucked so hard that she had fainted in Albion’s arms.

Yet as tired as Pyrrha was, Professor Albion and his cock looked raring to go.It was drenched in Pyrrha’s pussy juices, and specks of the teacher’s cum still clung to its long, girthy shaft. It stood erect between his thighs like some kind of… of…

“Monster…” Albion’s brow rose as he looked at the blonde, and Yang realized only too late that the thought had slipped past her lips. “Uh…” She was left mouth open, stunned by her own stupidity. The rash, brash part of her mind demanded she say something, anything so she wasn’t just wallowing in silence.

“Y-you’re still hard.” Yang swallowed spit down her throat, feeling very dry all of a sudden. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, slowly gliding over her mouth as her eyes locked onto Professor Albion’s cock. “I-I mean, that’s… that thing’s a…”

“Monster? How appropo,” the teacher chuckled. “Well, Miss Xiao Long, it is a Huntress duty to slay monsters, after all. Why don’t you try to tame this beast? Your tits should be a sufficient weapon.”

 _My tits...?_ Was he asking her what she thought he was asking…? No, not asking. He was telling her. It was practically an order. An order from a teacher… any good student would have obeyed. Yang licked her lips again, falling to her knees and crawling towards the older man.

The blonde had seen this sort of thing being done in pornos, but this was the first time she ever had to perform it herself. She tried not to look intimidated as the cock throbbed just below her chin, mentally trying to recall what the actresses did.

Yang placed both of her hands under her hefty, large breasts, and she lifted them to rub against the hard dick. They caught the long shaft between them, and Yang began to bounce her tits up and down, stroking the member from bottom to top.

She started off slow, rising and falling to a steady rhythm, before her confidence pushed her to go faster. It wasn’t hard, and she found herself rather liking the feel of his balls against her chest, or his throbbing erection snugly planted between her boobs.

Yang’s lilac eyes gleamed with mischief as she decided to try and change the game. She opened her mouth and let her spit fall onto the bell-shaped tip of his cock, lubing it and giving it greater ease to fuck her rack.

“Like that, professor?” Yang smirked at the teacher, enjoying the way his blue eyes gleamed. He was interested in her, and why wouldn’t he be? “Like the way my tits feel around your monster of a cock?”

Said cock prodded her chin, and Yang countered by opening her mouth and sucking on the tip, moaning loudly. Her moan sent vibrations against the sensitive member, and Yang savored the quiet moans that escaped Albion’s mouth.

“You going to cum all over my tits, teach?” She parted from the cock with a pop, licking her lips. “What do you think of my titjob? A plus? Or should I say, D plus?” Yang’s sense of humor reared its head, and she grinned at the joke. Albion didn’t react, merely enjoying the sensation of his cock between Yang’s generous bosom.

“Big, soft, and firm. They’re the total package, aren’t they?” Yang shuddered, her pussy turning her panties into a wet rag. She squeezed her breasts tighter around the cock, his balls gently smacking against her torso. “Bigger than Pyrrha’s even. You love that, don’t you? You love how they’re so fucking perfect…!”

Albion moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He was going to cum soon, and Yang welcomed it. She bent her head down and her lips trapped the head of the cock. Her head bounced in time with his thrusts as Albion shuddered again.

Yang lifted a hand to massage his balls. She could practically feel cum being churned inside. Her tongue rubbed against his urethra, coating it in her saliva as she yearned for his sperm.

She was soon rewarded for her efforts, and Yang’s eyes widened into two huge circles as the force of his orgasm forced her off of him. She coughed and gasped, hand over her mouth as ropes of cum shot onto her face or into the air, where they either fell on her rack or onto her head. Stands of the white cum even landed in her golden hair, but if Yang realized it, she didn’t do anything about it.

The young woman didn’t do much of anything for a moment. All she could do was stare at herself. Albion pulled away and admired his ‘painting’ for a moment, smiling in amusement as Yang gawked at the strands of cum coating her tits and face. She was panting as a trickle of cum slowly crawled down her forehead, pass her eye, nose, before being caught by Yang’s tongue.

This unleashed something in the Huntress-in-training. She uttered something under her breath, but her voice began to grow with every passing word until she speaking normally, if excitedly. “T-there’s so much…” She rubbed her hands against the cum staining her tits, massaging the white, warm semen into her skin like it was lotion.

“How did…? How can you cum so much?” she wondered, lifting one hand to lick at the tip of her fingers, tasting the sweet nectar again. ”God, I think you’ve covered me in your cum!” she moaned, glancing at the dark stains that were on her clothes now. She didn’t sound upset. She sounded like she was in awe.

“What if someone were to see me like this? Your little secret would be out… Fuck, how did Pyrrha deal with you cumming like this on her all the time? Soiling her so much...”

Yang licked another finger, moaning at the salty-sweet taste that popped on her tongue. She looked up at him with a glow in her eyes, her tongue quickly catching more of the thick cream that was on her hands.

She was putting on a show for him, and they both knew it. She was inexperienced, but more than made up for it with passion, provocatively sucking on each finger, leaving each digit squeaky clean.

Yang caught the hungry look in the older man’s eyes, and she smiled as she sighed contently. “What’s with that look, Pro-fess-sor?” she teased, uttering each syllable with playful desire. “Afraid someone is going to find out your dirty, little secret?”

“Hm.” That struck a nerve, subtle as it might have been. Albion looked at her differently, and Yang found herself reveling in his gaze.

She made a show of licking strands of white cum out of her long, golden locks when he suddenly reached down, grabbed her arm, and lifted her onto her feet. It happened so quickly, Yang nearly stumbled to the floor, but before she even could, he pushed her to the window in his office.

The student fell against the cool glass, catching herself before her face hit the window. Her eyes widened as the older man started manhandling her. He pulled on her hips so her body was bent forward slightly, and he gently kicked at her feet, ensuring her legs were spread apart. Albion kept his hands on her hips, keeping the blonde from from falling.

The man was fast, and Yang reminded herself that he wasn’t just some guy. He was a trained Huntsman, good enough to be picked by Ozpin to teach at the school. Still, he didn’t have to be so pushy.

“H-hey, ease up, Professor. I-” Yang tried to pull herself away from the window, only for one of Albion’s hands to fall on the back of her head and push her back into place. She was about to argue when her lilac eyes caught something outside the window.

The school’s courtyard was filled with students, and Yang felt her heart stop. She knew all any of them had to do was lift their head up and they would see her hands on the class, leaning forward like she was being fucked…

She tried to pull away from the window again, but when she lifted her hands off of it, Albion pushed forward and her cheek was pressed against the glass, eyes wide. “Wait! N-not here! We can’t-”

“We can, and we will,” he replied, his voice a low growl. His other hand slowly sliding down her body to her thighs. Yang could feel his hand gently stroking her smooth skin, before slowly climbing towards her panties.

Yang’s eyes widened as her mind realized Albion wasn’t just going to make it look like she was getting fucked against the window.

“Not here!” she pleaded. She might not have even realized it, but subconsciously she was accepting of the idea of her teacher fucking her. It was the risk of being caught that made her struggle to escape his firm grip. “W-we can’t do it here, someone will see and-”

Albion didn’t even wait for her panties to hit the floor. They hung between Yang’s thighs, unable to stop the older man’s hard, meaty cock from penetrating the buxom blonde. The woman’s lilac eyes widened as her mouth hung open in a silent scream as she felt her wet pussy being filled with something unbelievably huge.

There was little to no pain as he pushed himself into her. Her hymen had been broken a long time ago due to her intense workout routine. His dick still split Yang apart, but after the initial shock, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Yang was moaning by the fourth thrust.

Each motion was slow and meticulous. A slow push in, until his cock was about half way inside of her, before pulling out until only the tip was inside of her, before thrusting forward again. The pace was slow, but when Yang began to utter small, meek moans, Albion knew she was ready for more.

“P-please! Stop! Y-you have to-ahhh!” Yang shuddered as Albion quickened the pace.

The sound of his balls slapping her body began to fill the room, and while neither could hear her, Pyrrha stirred in her sleep. The beautiful redhead began to rub her thighs together, biting her lower lip as dreams of Professor Albion filled her head. Yang’s screams didn’t even seem to reach Pyrrha as she slumbered.

Yang felt her face being pressed against the glass with every powerful thrust, and soon her chest was being rubbed into the cold glass. She moaned, unable to stop herself as her nipples turned hard from the cool touch.

She looked down into the courtyard of people, her heart racing in her chest. She tried to keep her voice down, but every time she did, Albion would spank her ass, making her cry out in loud, shuddering ecstacy.

“Don’t!” she moaned, arching her back as Albion pressed against her. He was almost sandwiching her between him and the window, and Yang cried out as his warm, half naked body rubbed into her back.

“What’s wrong? Scared of being seen? That didn’t stop you from touching yourself outside my office.” Albion spanked her, and she mewled at the harsh touch. “I saw you, you know. Touching yourself to the sight of Pyrrha and I making love. I caught you in the act at least twice, but how many times did you cum to the sight of us, I wonder?”

“It’s not-ah! L-like that,” she moaned in reply, writhing against his body.

Albion pushed his entire length into Yang with one quick, but ass-shaking thrust. He admired the way her bubble butt jiggled against the force. Her feet jumped off of the ground, and for a moment, Yang was held in the air by Albion, her large breasts pressed into the mirror.

Feeling the full size, the girth of his massive cock was like feeling something stab into her mind. A needle, or a syringe, and it just pumped something into her. She felt drugged, like she was losing control of her senses.

She couldn’t stop her pussy walls from tightening around that big, thick penis. She couldn’t stop her nipples from hardening against the glass, the entire weight of her tits pushed against the screen so that all anyone would have to do was look up to get a sight of her boobs. Yang couldn’t even control her hips, as they began to grind against Albion, her ass rubbing against his crotch as she let out a shuddering, slow moan.

She gave taking control, and just rode the waves of pleasure as her body came. The orgasm was like electricity coursing through her, bouncing from every cluster of nerves. Her fingers could never make her feel like this. Nothing could, except for Albion’s cock, she realized.

“Y-you’re so bad, Professor,” Yang moaned. “Fucking your student. So cruel.” Her every breath was heavy, and it fogged up the window slightly as she turned her head to look at him with bright, hungry eyes. “Well, go ahead. Do your worst.”

Albion smirked at her, before slapping her ass, savoring the tiny gasp she made. He resumed fucking her, his balls slapping against her body as she struggled to match his pace.

Yang stared out the window, no longer afraid. In fact she felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her as she saw all those students walking below her. She cried out, some part of her wanting to be seen.

“It feels so good… I love it…! Fuck me harder! Faster! I can take it!” she cried out. She truly believed it too, and she didn’t care if she was wrong, because being wrong felt so fucking good!

Albion obeyed her desperate pleas for more, and he lifted his hands from her hips. She didn’t need any help matching his pace. Instead he allowed one arm to hang by his side as the other grabbed the blonde’s precious locks, tugging on them like a leash.

It made Yang feel so animalistic. She was a beast, hungry for more as the sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the room. She cried out, not caring if her screams were heard. Pyrrha could wake up, the school could see her, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the pleasure she was feeling.

Yang loved every dirty detail of it. How every thrust lifted her toes off the ground. How his hot breath pelted her neck. How her breasts were pressed against the glass, nipples rubbing against it. It made her feel like such a bad girl. Such a slut…

His slut… And with that thought, Yang truly understood why Pyrrha kept coming back.

“Ahh!” Yang moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she felt the older man’s cock throb within her. Virgin or not, she knew what that meant. “Y-you’re so mean,” she panted, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled at her insult, finding it amusing. Like someone calling an inferno ‘warm.’

“S-so mean!” she moaned, cumming against as his cock pounded her pussy. He was fucking her so hard, Yang imagined Pyrrha never got treated this roughly. Yang’s entire Semblance was about taking a beating. Loving it… “At least cum on the outside,” she teased, knowing her plea was destined to be ignored.

He pushed as deeply into her as he could, pressing the bell-shaped head of his cock against her womb. Her body came again as her mind rode the waves of ecstasy and pleasure.

“Don’t! Stop! Master!” she moaned, a wide smile on her face as ropes of cum were shot into her, filling her. Yang’s eyes widened, and she cried out as her mind was sent to new heights of pleasure.

Her muscles spasmed uncontrollably as she writhed and shook. Albion pushed her again, trapping her between his body and the wall as she quivered like a leaf from the force of her own orgasm. Even after cumming, aftershocks assaulted her body. Little orgasms that made her body quake as drool dripped down from her lip.

Yang had never felt so full in her life. She felt like she was a balloon, and Albion had stopped just short of popping her. She mewled, head resting against the window as her heart slowed. Her pussy was absolutely filled with her Master’s cum, plugged inside of her thanks to his cock.

Albion was panting. Cumming inside of her must have knocked the wind out of his nails, and she was proud of herself for that. She tried to tell a joke, but only a whimpering moan came out.

“That was impressive, Miss Xiao Long, but you can do better.”

Yang gasped as the cock suddenly retreated out of her, and the sperm spilled from her pussy like a slow waterfall of semen. It trickled down onto the floor, making a puddle between her legs as she licked her lips.

“Alright then, teach,” she uttered, a playful defiance in her voice. She had long been broken, but there was something fun about trying to talk about to the man who owned her. “Educate me.”

Yang Xiao Long's fate had been sealed, and Albion had another beautiful lover to add to his collection. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story. It was a special request, and I am certainly proud of it! 
> 
> Be safe, have a good day, and thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can, or want. They're always nice to see. :D


End file.
